I Hate Christmas parties
by Jaxson The Great
Summary: A Songfic to the song by Relient K. The aliens are invited to a party at the Cafe', but when Masaya turns up, Kishu gets a little out of control...


**Skittelle's Kiss:** _heya, guys! happy holidays!_

**Tart:** _yeah, whatever. where's the candy?_

**SK:** _-ignores- I recently discovered this song, and, with the help of my... interesting habit of turning every song I hear into a TMM AMV, I arrived with this little fic._

**Pai:** _It's her first attempt at a songfic, so be nice!_

**Kishu:** _this is the saddest story you have ever written, SK. I can't believe you actually made Ichigo end up with Ma-baka-sa-baka-ya this time!!_

**SK:** _well, I had to! it's not like this song has a happy ending!_

**Kishu:** _nnngh._

**SK:** _oh yeah! one more thing, I **HIGHLY**__ suggest you listen along while you read it. it helps get you into the 'mood'._

* * *

Kishu sat atop the roof of the apartment he, Pai and Tart were renting. It was December, so Kishu was wearing a woolen sweater and long pants. He stared into the cloudy gray sky and sighed, sending a puff of breath visibly into the air.

_I hope it snows this week,  
A snow flake on your cheek  
Would make this Christmas so Beautiful_

He imagined the way Ichigo would look, out, playing carelessly in the snow. With furry boots and a hat, pom-poms on her wool shawl, and snow on her rosy cheeks. She would be happy and laughing, throwing snowballs at her friends or skipping around, spelling out her name with her footprints.

_  
But that would just bring the pain,  
'Cause things can't stay the same,  
These Holidays won't be wonderful.  
_

Nevertheless, she was with Masaya, and probably always would be.

"Kishu! Where are you?" Tart's voice sounded from within the house. Making a face, Kishu slid off the roof and onto the balcony. "What?"

Pai slid the glass door open and handed Kishu his coat. "Do you want to kill yourself?" he asked, though he knew Kishu would say 'Yes' just to spite him. "Come on, we have to go or we'll be late for the party."

'_The party... damn, I forgot.'_ Kishu didn't want to go.

The Mews had invited them over to a private Christmas party at the cafe'. They had said since the aliens didn't exactly know much about Christmas, they could think of it as a party to celebrate their truce of friendship.

_  
I look under the tree,  
But there's nothing to see,  
'Cause it's a broken heart that you're giving me.  
_

Kishu dashed into his room and grabbed the tiny box he had prepared and stuffed it into his pocket before joining his friends as they began on their way to the cafe'. As part of the truce, they were no longer allowed to fly or teleport unless absolutely necessary.

_  
I can't figure you out,  
Is this what Christmas is all about?  
'Cause it's a broken heart that you're giving me.  
_

Kishu stuffed his hands into his pockets as he walked, his head down and eyes trained to his feet, listening to the sound of the snow crunching beneath their feet. About halfway there, Tart got bored and started flinging snowballs at Pai, who soon retaliated. If Kishu hadn't been so down, he would have made some snide comment about Pai and fun. Instead, he just kept going, hardly looking where he was going, the sounds of his friends' laughter following him and tugging on his ears, urging him to join.

_  
I don't wanna talk,  
I'm sick of all this talking.  
A broken heart wrapped up in a Box  
There's teardrops in my stocking.  
_

The trio eventually made it to the cafe', which was brimming with sights, sounds, and smells. They were warmly greeted by Pudding, who grabbed Tart's scarf and dragged him off somewhere as soon as he had stepped inside.

_  
I look under the tree,  
But there's nothing to see,  
'Cause it's a broken heart that you're giving me.  
_

The mews were bustling in and out of the kitchen, carrying cookie trays, cups of eggnog and punch, and decorations galore. There were Christmas trees in every corner, and mistletoe in every doorway. Everyone was wearing something festive-looking, and there were showers of random gold glitter everywhere.

_  
I can't figure you out,  
Is this what Christmas is all about?  
'Cause it's a broken heart that you're giving me.  
_

Pai sauntered off somewhere, leaving Kishu alone. The latter stalked over to the kitchen doors, hoping to catch some snippets on Ichigo's personal life. He refused to ask her himself, as he had sworn to try to refrain from prying. He was still dying to know, though.

Not long after he casually leaned against the wall next to some decorations, he spotted Ichigo herself. She was just coming in from a shopping trip, it looked like, as she was carrying a sack full of candy canes, oranges, and cloves. Kishu's spirits plummeted instantly as she walked in, followed closely by Masaya. He brushed the snow from her shoulders, laughing together with her. She handed him the sack and pointed him towards Pudding and Tart, as they looked like they needed something to do.

Actually, just Tart. Pudding had shoved some eggnog into his hands and, while he was distracted, had wrapped the other end of his scarf around herself.

Ichigo waved Masaya off and skipped towards the kitchen, rushing straight past Kishu, never glancing his way.

_  
I hate Christmas parties,  
They offer me some punch,  
But I just shrug._

Kishu glowered darkly. Zakuro, sitting nearby, shot him a warning look that said _'Ichigo loves him. Get over it.'_

_  
I hate Christmas parties,  
You and the cookie tray  
Both hear me say "Ba! Humbug."  
_

Suddenly, Kishu just couldn't stand it anymore. He strode off towards the doors, crossing paths with Ichigo, who was emerging from the kitchen with a tray of hot cookies. He, being much more stable, remained standing, while Ichigo fell backwards onto the floor, the cookies flying everywhere. Kishu stared coldly down at her for a moment, and then continued to the door.

_  
Fa la la la la la, la la la la la la,_

As soon as Ichigo recovered from the fall, she picked herself up and looked around for Kishu. She wasn't an idiot. She had known he had been hurting. She could see it in his eyes.

_Fa la la la la la, la la la la la la,_

Zakuro casually pointed towards the door, a movement easily mistaken by any bystander as a simple flick of the hair. Ichigo looked in the indicated direction and saw the doors fall shut, as though they head been pushed open a moment before.

_Fa la la la la la, la la la la la la,_

"Strawberry, where are you going?" Ryou asked, irritated. Ichigo ignored him, though. She shoved her way to the doors, and then burst through, blinded for a moment by the white of the fresh snow.

_Fa la la la la, la la la la la...  
_

Ichigo blinked and glanced around, beginning to shiver. "Kishu...?"

_  
I look under the tree,  
But there's nothing to see,  
'Cause it's a broken heart that you're giving me.  
_

She shook her head and peered into the foggy, snowy air. To her left, to her right, straight ahead, and then directly up. Her attention was immediately drawn instead to a clump of mistletoe hanging over her head.

_  
I can't figure you out,  
Is this what Christmas is all about?  
'Cause it's a broken heart that you're giving me.  
_

While she gazed in wonder at it, Kishu sat even further over her head, on the roof overhanging the cafe' porch. He took the little box out of his pocket and, after turning it over in his hand, examining it, he crushed it in his fist, letting it fall from his grip as he teleported away.

_  
I look under the tree,  
But there's nothing to see,  
'Cause it's a broken heart that you're giving me._

Ichigo looked away from the mistletoe upon hearing the crumpled package fall. She ran over to it and picked it up. The addressee tag had her name on it, written in careful calligraphy. She cautiously lifted the lid, revealing a little palm-sized glass heart that had been broken to smithereens.

"Ichigo!"

Ichigo turned, still clutching the box. Masaya was standing at the door. "What are you doing out here?"

"Oh! Sorry! I'm coming!" Ichigo called, recapping the box and stuffing it into her pocket, then rushing over to meet Masaya at the door, not giving Kishu a second thought.

* * *

**Kishu:** _-sniffle- now THAT is depressing. thanks for the moodkill, SK._

**SK:** _you're welcome!_


End file.
